fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. X
Mr. X was an off-screen antagonist in Pastamonsters. He was the first apprentice of Slenderman and a serial killer in the Human World. History A long time ago, before Jeff was killing people and BEN was drowned, Mr. X was the son of a petty criminal and a drug-addicted mother and was raised in a slum. When his father was imprisoned and his mother died, Mr. X was forced to fend for himself and found himself murdering people for money. He met Slenderman while running in the forest to escape the police. Desiring to protect the young boy and help him escape arrest, Slenderman took Mr. X in and trained him to be a Proxy, and he became his personal student, as Slenderman had not had any personal student prior, making Mr. X the first lifeform to ever be Slenderman's proxy.. Despite being wrathful, stupid, and forgetful, Mr. X proved to be a valuable ally to Slenderman's cause and Slenderman even considered Mr. X as a surrogate son. One day however, Mr. X went off into the Dark Forest one day but did not return to Proxy Mansion. Weeks later, it was discovered that he ended up being captured, brutally tortured and killed by Enderman, B.O.B, and the Rake, leaving Slenderman riddled with guilt. Personality For much of the series it is implied that Slenderman and Mr. X had a close relationship. Slenderman attempted to search for Mr. X when he was kidnapped and secretly being tortured to death by Enderman's gang, and several times during the series talked about Mr. X. On the other hand, while hanging out with Laughing Jack, Slenderman says that he thought Mr. X was a "dick", and would have probably killed him at some point anyway. The other Proxies never spoke too much about Mr. X (which makes sense considering they never personally met him), but Jeff seemed to hold Mr. X in high regards and expected to live up to him. BEN described Mr. X as the "shit" part of the team, because he was "lazy, forgetful, mean and stupid." Judging by these words, it can be implied that Mr. X was very stupid, as no character ever speaks too high of his intelligence, with Slenderman even saying Mr. X had a "pea-sized brain". If Slenderman's words are any indication, Mr. X was also a very violent and homicidal maniac who was always two seconds away from killing someone. Trivia *Mr. X arguably kickstarted the entire series (or at least Jeff's side of the story), as if it wasn't for his death, Jeff would've never become Slenderman's top student. *It is unknown if Mr. X's name is an alias or his actual name. *Despite being mentioned frequently, Mr. X has never been shown on-screen, although there is a painting of Slenderman with a young child in his office some have speculated to be Mr. X. Navigation Category:Pastamonsters Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Unseen Category:Posthumous Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Dimwits